Gryphon Faire - Part IV
Lionsheart - ' ---- :''Shielded from the reaches of the Dawnstar Forest by the towering white-stone palisade wall that surrounds the western edge of the city, Lionsheart is the prominent Noble District of Lionsgate - a fact that is clearly established the very moment one enters the district's boundaries. :''Built around the remarkable Lionsgate Tournament Ground in the middle of the district with its stone stadium, oval track shape, and unique torch towers that permit night-time events to be held, Lionsheart is a region of wide avenues, clean streets, elegant plazas, private gardens, and stately manors and estates of all shapes, sizes, and architectural designs. :''It is difficult to get lost in the Noble District, for there is that much space between the various cobblestone avenues and streets that one is never quite out of sight of where they want to be. Also of note are the semi-public Stonemere Baths - a large white-marble building that has a history rich with culture, elegance, and several closures and grand reopenings due to shifting opinions on establishments that cater to naked Noble women, water, and a combination of both elements. :''The manors of Firewatch and Snowhawk stand next to each other across from the Tournament Ground, quite clearly two of the most elaborate residence buildings on display. The bustling Trade District can be found to the west, while the looming spire of the famous White Tower stands to the south within the center of the Royal District and its many Imperial locations. ---- "Your brother?" Naoi asks, quirking a dark eyebrow to offer a little extra behind the inquistive tone. Ziavri's return is noted with a nod, and she slowly follows Ziavri, pacing Adrianna more then the former. The chained book swings behind her hip, chain loosened now for preparation of removing it. "Aye, he's been about to help with preperations and all since my husbands been busy with his work. I think he's joined the ordinaters...or will be if he hasn't already," she explains. Zia nods, simply, keeping the commentary to herself as she leads Moonlight forward at an easy walk, the steady clip-clop of hooves to guide her. The other two can do the talking, for now. Naoi ahs, softly. "I have met a few prospective priest, who were seeking the position. I am sure he isn't too far from his goal, even if he is one I did not meet. The Warpriest is in need of good help, as the Cult moves into a new age. Are we starting our travels back today?" "Aye, I would like to be home tonight if it's possible," Adri replies. "And I have my horse with me," she adds, following along. "Perhaps ye have met my husband though, Griedan Stonehammer?" she asks. Walking in pace beside her ornery horse, not really even bothering to chastise the gelding for his head-tossing, snorting, foot-stomping behavior, Zia continues on into the carriage hub. You head into Lionsgate Carriage Hub. '''Lionsgate Carriage Hub - ' ---- The mainline Carriage Hub of the township of Lionsgate is a large station built of polished redwood and flax-hued riveroak timbers that acts as both a hub of transportation within the Empire, but also as a place where carriages can be constructed and repaired when not in use. Like many other carriage stops in Fastheld, this carriage hub is not only roofed, but also mostly indoors, with carriages stored in coach-house styled bays until needed to ensure that wealthy Nobles and pragmatic Freelanders alike need not be subjected to the elements while waiting for a carriage to take them to where they need to be. The scent of leather and timber hangs in the air without every really being unpleasant, reminding those who wait here of the dual-role that the Carriage Hub serves, while one might occasionally get a glimpse of carpenters delivering various parts for construction, blacksmiths delivering metal rims and bolts for wheels and carriage axes, and - if one is lucky enough - brand new carriages, freshly painted, being rolled out for distribution. ---- "No, but I have heard of him." Naoi says. "He was seeking the position as well, last I heard." It's spoken neutrally, but to be fair, there doesn't seem to be many displayed tonal highs or lows in her conversational style. Adrianna nods, "Aye, he is," she replies. "A good man," she adds softly. "Just..very busy. And I'm sorry but I didn't get your name, Mistress," she adds apologetically. Zia, meanwhile, is negotiating with a mercenary of a carriage driver. And largely failing at it. Sighing, she digs into the coins and passes them to him. "There. These five for us, that to take my horse in with your team, and that to attach the wagon behind. Fair?" With a grumble, the main accepts, and a couple more minutes are spent situating Moonlight at the front of the wagon, in a harness beside the fat little shires, and to hitch the wagon up to the back of the carriage. Once that is finished, Zia breathes a sigh of relief, motioning to the other two to join her. "Ai, carriage 's ready. Set to go to Wedgecrest?" She smiles weakly, trying to take the clipped edge of physical exhaustion out of her words. '''Carriage ---- This carriage passenger compartment is rather cozy and informal, with a pair of shardwood benches facing each other and open windows on either side that can be somewhat inconvenient during inclement weather. ---- "Naoi Cloth, or Ordinator, depending on how you feel about formalities." Naoi responds, slipping into the carriage and moving to the farside. She then presses against the window, looking out briefly. Adrianna nods, "Aye, thank ye, Ordinator," she says with a smile, "'Twas a good game what ye played today," she adds looking between the two women. Firmly (as in, growing roots, take-a-college-course-in-how-to-do-osmosis firmly) taking up a seat at the edge of one of the hard wooden benches, Zia offers another small smile. "Aye. It was a good game. A long one, a difficult one--but a good one." Naoi allows a low chuckle, "Indeed. I had forgotten how exhausting that sort of excercise can be." She leans back against the wall, "It was quite like the story of Kousra Dawnstrider and his race against a village legend." "Aye?" Adri asks, "I don't think I've heard that one before." Zia also lifts an eyebrow, curiously tilting her head to one side to regard Naoi. Because sideways is *always* better. "Which one is that?" "It is spoken less fondly then the one he used his developed hand to hand style to defeat three Shadowbane at once." Naoi responds. "He was racing Dasie, the fifteen year old prodigy of some village that is never truely... clarified. He worked with a small family for a week, growing crops and such, working for his roof. A young girl, swift as the wind, heard he was there.. and... even then, his legend was growing. So, she hunted him down and offered a challenge. I will sleep with you, if you can catch me." As she speaks, she remains staring out the window. Adrianna listens quietly until Naoi pauses, "That'd be enough to get any man's running feet going," she says with a little smirk. "and so I assume that he accepted this challenge?" Zia smiles slightly, her head resting against the inside wall of the carriage as she listens, watching the Ordinator speak. "And?" she prompts. Yes, a story is certainly one way to catch the bardess' attention. "So they raced, and overcame even her. She offered him her scarf, the flag in this story, and her virginity." Naoi says, "And he rejected them both. Never let pride cloud your judgement so fully. What you offer is precious, and in time, you'll find someone you can share that gift with. In love and trust, instead of sulking regret. Or so it is said he said." The Ordinator takes a shallow breath. "She followed Kousra Dawnstar for the next year, in his travels. Until she met a man. Of course, no story is without irony. A lame blacksmith was the man that claimed her flag, in the end." Adrianna listens quietly, "I...that's amazing," she says softly, "I always do love a good story though," she adds thoughtfully. "Reminds me of home." Zia smile turns a little thoughtful. "I don't cheat... in games," she says quietly. "Norran Lomasa won that flag, fair and square--but I wouldn't offer him my virginity even if I had it left to give." The carriage lurches to a halt, and a moment later the door swings open as the carriage driver lets them out. Or rather, instructs them to get out of his carriage. As her horse and wagon are returned to her, Zia adds, "There are too many tragic tales of men and women and foolishness. Mostly of foolishness." Taking Moonlight's reigns again, she leads him towards Wedgecrest proper. 'Light's Crossing - ' ---- Wedgecrest was first settled three centuries ago, founded by Trastar Mikin, and the township seems to have all the earmarks of a Mikin borough: The architecture is all straight lines and sharp angles, somber and devoid of decoration, and where nature has sought to deprive the city of amenities, Wedgecrest has cowed or outright brutalized nature into submission. Light's Crossing is the very heart of the city, and so demonstrates that practicality perhaps best of all the districts of the township - the streets that interlace here are a lattice nigh crystalline in their regularity. However, the mercantile nature of this area garbs the austerity of the city's form with a veneer of lively color. Awnings in eye-catching shades vie to lure patrons to the doorstops of various shops, and street-side merchants attempt the same from their carts with raucous and hopeful voices. Wide as the streets that comprise this central portion of the city may be, most hours still find them thronging with traffic and activity - wagon, horse, and foot all. From here, the town expands in all directions- to the south the distant sussuration of running water heralds Wedgeport, accessed through a web of wooden walkways. Gradually the streets widen as they move towards Westlight, the prosperous nobles' district of the city, and narrow in the opposite direction for the more crowded Freelander district of Eastlight. The north gate in Wedgecrest's tall palisade wall looms only a short distance in that direction, permitting ingress and egress that serves to further crowd this central portion of the city. ---- "Oh, for once, I am not really attempting to use a parable to teach." Naoi says with some amusement. "I just like that story." She follows after the two. "Though, if one wanted to consider it a lesson, wasn't really a matter of cheating, or virginity giving that was my point. There is nothing wrong with losing a race, a loser can often be seen as twice as honorable as a victor, particularly when that victor does not treat the defeated with even the trace of honor. A good man is often decided that way." Her lips purse. "There is quite a number of story about foolish women. Have you heard of the Honorkeeper Chasity belt? Legs in the air, young handsome blacksmith nailing at the weakjoint with hammer and chisel, so on and so on with the sordid details?" Adrianna raises a brow as she listens to Naoi, "I can't say I have," she says, "You certainly know some...interesting stories," she says with a bit of a smirk, "Almost enough to rival my brother," she admits. Zia glances at Adri with a raised eyebrow, also smirking. "Mm. No, I can't say I have, actually. I know plenty of songs, but not nearly so many stories as I'd like." She grins, only to have it turn into a yawn which she tries to stifle with the back of her hand. "Really, with so many stories like that, it's not so difficult to see why men think so little of us. Perhaps someday I'll write a song, or perhaps tell a story, of an honorable woman and foolish man. There are few enough out there that I'm sure we could do with a few more, aye?" Another yawn. "Tomorrow, perhaps, whatever stories need discussing we can discuss. Tonight... I think I know of a good tavern about here I could stay the night. Or morning. Adri, can you make it from here?" Naoi is quiet, gray eyes moving down the street, nose wrinkling in thought. Adrianna nods, "Aye, I can make it from here. 'Tis not far to the keep," she replies. "I will see ye tomorrow then?" she asks, looking between the two. Zia smiles. "Aye, probably. If you come looking for me, probably if you don't." Pulling on Moonlight's reigns to stir the animal into a trot, she starts for a tavern, pausing as she passes Naoi. For just an instant, it looks like she might lean over to murmur something into the other woman's ear, before she reconsiders and takes up her path once more. "Light's keep, both of you." ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs